Peter Pan and the San Angel Children
by Storylover1994
Summary: Peter Pan decides to take Manolo, Maria, and Joaquin to Neverland and teach them what it means to be a kid.
1. Chapter 1

**Peter Pan and the San Angel Children**

**Author's Note: So I was watching The Book of Life and I the beginning of the movie. I see Manolo, Maria, and Joaquin as kids. They were all so cute as children, and I saw how they couldn't wait to grow up and write their own stories. So I thought what would happen if Peter Pan met the adventurous trio.**

**I own nothing, all property belongs to their respective owners**

**Chapter 1: Peter learns about San Angel**

It was a beautiful day on the Island of Neverland, and on this particular day on Neverland. The Lost Boys have challenged Peter to flight tag to see who's the fastest.

"You! Faster than me. In your dreams Slightly." Peter said to the fox costumed Lost Boy.

"You don't think I can do it?" Slightly asked in a huff. The other boys turned their heads in unison to find out what Peter and Slightly were arguing about.

"I bet I can be just as fast you, maybe even faster." Slightly challenged. Peter thought about it for a moment. Then Peter grinned widely, revealing that charming boyish smile of his. Peter always loved a challenge.

"It's on!" Peter declared. They shook hands on it, making the race official.

"Tinkerbell!" Peter called to his faithful companion. Tinkerbell came flying into the room, right to Peter Pan's side. "Hey Tinkerbell, do you think you have enough pixie dust for the two of us?" Peter asked. Tinkerbell looked confused. "You see my friend here" Peter pulled Slightly to his side and gave him a noggy when he says "Thinks he can fly faster than me, and I wanna see if he can. Tinkerbell just shrugged looked away.

"Oh Come on Tink! Help a guy out. There's gotta be some place we can get Pixie Dust for the two of us." Tinkerbell scratched her head and snapped her finger. And beckoned Peter to follow.

"Come on boys! Let's move out!" Peter called to his gang of lost boys. They all ran excitedly out of the den, and took different exits out of the hideaway. They all huddled together in a circle under a tree when they saw Peter flying overhead. "Come on this way" Peter pointed west, and flew in that direction. The other boys followed suit, bumping into each other as they raced to catch up with Peter and Tink. Finally, after what seemed like miles, they came upon a large glowing tree. From that tree they could see fairies coming in and out of it, "This is where Tink says all the Pixie Dust comes from."

"That big tree?" Nibs asked. Pointing at the tree. "Uhhh..What's so special about that tree anyway?" Cubby asked scratching his thick head. "Other than the fact that it's glowing." The Twins said in unison.

"It's a Pixie Dust Tree." Peter said to the group. "A PIXIE DUST TREE!" They all said in unison. "Tink says, this is where all the Pixie Dust comes from." Said Peter. "But how does it do it?" Slightly asked with confusion. Tinkerbell began to whisper in Peter's ear. "Tink says, it's powered by 'Blue Pixie Dust' that's what makes the tree produce pixie dust. She says it takes the golden dust from a trickle to a roar."

"Uhhh…But where's the 'Blue Dust' come from?" Cubby asked more confused than before. Now Tinkerbell looks annoyed having to answer all these questions. "Come on Tink, you're the expert. Tell us." Peter urged. Tinkerbell gave Peter a small smile. He knew all too well that Tinkerbell would do anything for him, even if it means spilling all of the fairy secrets. Tinkerbell began to whisper in Peter's ear again.

"She says, every eight years, there is a blue harvest moon in Neverland. When the light of this rare blue moon passes through a mystical moonstone that they keep locked away in a secret place, passes through the moonstone, it creates blue-colored pixie dust to strengthen and rejuvenate the Pixie Dust Tree".

"Can we see the blue dust?" They asked in unison. Tinkerbell just shook her head. "She says, it's not up to her, it's up to the dust-talented fairies. With that being said, Tinkerbell went inside, and a few minutes later. She came out and started sprinkling Peter and Slightly with the Pixie Dust. Pretty soon Peter along with Slightly began to levitate. "Can we fly too?" Cubby asked suddenly. "Yeah we wanna fly too!" said the Twins.

"Let's all fly!" Peter bursts out excitedly. "Yeah! We could call it 'flight tag'!" Nibs said as he jumps in the air. Pretty soon they were all levitating. "First one to Mermaid Lagoon wins." Peter announces as he takes off in a flash. The other boys scramble to catch up as they dodge through tree trunks, spider webs, birds, and any other obstacles in their way. They fly through mountains, soar up waterfalls, circling around 'Skull Rock', they even fly by the 'Indian Village'. By this time, Peter and Slightly are neck and neck. While the other boys are tolling far behind.

By the time Peter and Slightly reached Mermaid Lagoon. Peter was the first to land. Slightly came second falling head first into the water. Cubby came Third, Nibs Fourth, The Twins land at the same time at Fifth and Sixth, and poor Tootles was dead last. He kicked the ground and fell to his knees.

Peter flew over to a high rock where all the mermaids were gathered and made an announcement.

"You are worthy adversaries, you all have shown great strength and determination. And yes even you Tootles, and for that I salute you." Peter then saluted to his boys who saluted back. "But as we've all known before, I have always been, and will still be the fastest flyer in Neverland." Peter boasted putting his fists on his hips as the mermaids gazed lovingly up at him. "One of these days Peter we're going to surprise you!" Slightly spoke up pointing a finger at him. "That'll be the day." The red-haired mermaid said. Peter and the mermaids all laughed.

"And then Tinkerbell covered the whole ship with Pixie Dust. And that's how I got Wendy and her brothers back home." Peter finished his story taking a deep breath while The Lost Boys, Tinkerbell, and the mermaids all clapped and cheered. "Oh what an amazing story!" A blond-haired mermaid said with enthusiasm. "Oh yes indeed. You always have such amazing adventures." Said a short-haired brunette mermaid. "Well it just comes to show. You'll never know what you're gonna find on the Mainland." Said Peter.

"And Uhh.. the mainland is called London right?" Cubby asked.

"That's right! Cubby." Peter said.

Say Peter! Where else on the Mainland have you been to?" Nibs asked.

Peter was puzzled. "Huh?" he said.

"You know, the other places besides London." Nibs said. Now everyone was looking at him with confusion. Nibs noticed. "Oh C'mon, you've never known there were other worlds besides London, not even you Peter?" Nibs asked as he looked at his leader in surprise. Now everyone's attention was on Peter. Who just stood there puzzled? He thought about it for the longest time. And it wasn't until Slightly suddenly spoke up and asked him if he even knew there were other worlds at all. When he said no, everyone was in shock. Even Tinkerbell and the Mermaids were shock to discover he was clueless about the Mainland.

"Well how was I supposed to know about there were other places on the mainland." Then suddenly an idea flew into his head. "That's It!" Peter said out loud.

"What's it?" The boys asked in unison. "That's what my next adventures gonna be. I'm going to explore other worlds." Peter announced proudly. Everyone gasped. "But Peter, you don't have enough pixie dust to explore all of the worlds." Slightly said. "Yeah. How are you gonna explore all of them in one day?" asked Nibs. Peter sighed with the realization of reality.

"There's gotta be someway I can—"Then Peter had a thought. "Yes. That's it! Tinkerbell!" Peter called to his fairy friend. Tinkerbell immediately rushed to Peter Pan's side. To hear what he wants from her, "Do you know a way I can see other worlds on the mainland?" Tinkerbell just rolls her eyes, and shrugs her shoulders. "OH COME ON!" Peter complained. He didn't think he was asking for much, but to her it seemed like he was. "All I'm asking is this one thing." Tinkerbell just turns her back in a huff. Peter knew the only way to get what he wants from her, is to put on the Peter Pan charm to persuade her.

He puts a finger under her chin, and turns her head towards him. "Please…Tinkerbell." At first she was enjoying the attention, but then quickly snapped out of it. She sticks her tongue out at him, and turns her back. But Peter wasn't about to give up so easily. "You know I'd do anything for you Tink." Peter said as he smiled at her. Tinkerbell couldn't resist the charm he was giving her. Reluctantly she nodded her head in agreement.

She flew towards the waterfall, and motioned for Peter to step behind it. Peter seemed confused. "What do I need to go behind the waterfall for?" he asked. But Tinkerbell motioned him to go towards it. As Peter stepped closer to the waterfall, four water-talent fairies showed up and parted the waterfall. Revealing a cave hidden inside. "Thanks guys!" Peter said to the water-talent fairies. "Wait for us!" The boys shouted as they followed Peter inside. As they went in, the water-talent fairies left, putting the waterfall back in place.

At the end of the cave, there appears to be a large oval-shaped mirror with a golden border around it. "How's this supposed to let me explore other worlds?" Peter asked as Tinkerbell presented the mirror. Tinkerbell tells Peter to ask it to show him whatever he pleases. Peter was reluctant for a moment.

"Mirror, show me a place where legends happen." Peter commanded. The mirror produced a golden spiral that got brighter and brighter. As Peter and the boys stared at the mirror, it was as if they were being transported through the Milky Way and the solar system to Earth, and finally Mexico. Tinkerbell pointed to the center of the mirror, where golden rays of light shone down on a little guitar-shaped island city in the middle of a skull-shaped lake.

"What is that place?" Peter asked. Tinkerbell said that's San Angel, Mexico.

"MEXICO!" Peter repeated. "Where's that place?" Peter asked in confusion. Tinkerbell said it's in the center of the universe. "THE CENTER OF THE UNIVERSE!" They all said in unison. "Whoa." The boys were interested in hearing more about this new world. Tinkerbell pointed to the mirror to tell them to keep watching.

It was getting dark, The Day of the Dead celebrations were under way in San Angel. The streets were filled with music and people wearing skeletons "Uhhh… Why is everybody wearing those funny costumes?" Cubby asked. "I don't know." Replied Peter. "Looks like a huge party is going on." Slightly said. In the cemetery mariachis played, women danced, and children laughed as families decorated their loved ones' gravestones for the holiday.

"They look like Indians." Twin one said as he noticed how their skins are dark. "Nah, they can't be, their way more civilized than the ones we have here." Twin two said as he noticed how their dressed. "Well they party like the Indians." Twin one said as he saw how they danced and played music. "Yeah, but look how their dressed. Especially those ladies." Nibs gestured towards the high society girls twirling around each other. "Guys Please! I'm trying to watch." Peter said with irritation. "Sorry." Nibs and the Twins said at the same time.

The mirror suddenly focused it's view on three children, two boys, one girl. She was wearing a red skirt with a white top, she had on black dress shoes, and she had her hair up in pig tails. One boy was wearing a blue shirt, black vest, brown pants, and black shoes. Another boy had his hair styled in a way that his bangs curled up at the top. He was wearing a striped shirt, white pants, and was holding a red guitar. Their names were Manolo, Maria, and Joaquin. Manolo was playing his guitar for Maria. "Uhhh… How does he get his hair to curl like that? Cubby asked as he noticed Manolo's hair style. "Yeah, it looks pretty good." Slightly acknowledged Manolo's hair. "I gotta learn how he does that." Peter thought to himself.

Manolo was a kind and gentle boy who loves music. His friend Maria was beautiful, courageous, and had a fierce fighting spirit. Maria smiled at her friend, but just as he was about to serenade her, another little boy named Joaquin leaped from the bushes, wooden sword in hand. Joaquin was strong, fearless, and loved to flaunt his fighting skills in front of his two best friends.

"Fear not, senorita," Joaquin announced, wearing a fake mustache. "Your hero has arrived!"

Maria giggled. "Is that so?"

"How dare you interrupt a _guitarrista_!" Manolo strummed his guitar with passion. Joaquin was playing, pointing his sword in Manolo's direction, but Manolo dodged him gracefully, like a bullfighter.

"The girl is mine!" Joaquin announced.

Manolo chuckled. "Never! She's mine!" Suddenly, Maria jumped between them, knocking them both to the ground. "I belong to no one!"

"Whoa!" The two boys looked at each other. Maria was even more awesome than either of them could have imagined. Maria rolled her eyes at them and laughed. "Those two boys would make a fine edition to our group, especially the one with mustache." Slightly said as he saw Manolo and Joaquin play with each other. Then realization hit them.

"MUSTACHE!" They all shouted in unison. They knew all too well that a mustache was the symbol of being a man. They all shuddered at the idea of having a mustache at an early age. "That poor kid!" Nibs said as he looked at Joaquin and his fake mustache.

Then Peter suddenly spoke up. "You know guys, if I didn't know any better. I'd almost say those two boys have a crush on the same girl."

"WHAT!" They all shouted in unison. Mustaches and Love were all sighs of being adults. They can't under why children like them at such a young age could already be talking about grown up stuff. Let alone be thinking about it. They turned their attention back on the mirror.

"Maria, weren't you grounded?" Manolo asked. He was holding his guitar, strumming the beginning of a song he was writing. Maria scoffed. "My father is overreacting," Maria told him. "How was I supposed to know that chickens don't like baths?" Just then, a chicken walked by blowing soap bubbles. Joaquin stood to the side of the conversation, flipping swords in each of his hands. "Don't worry, he knows a real man is protecting you tonight."

"You're not even close!" Maria chuckled. "But I have a mustache!" Joaquin said, wrinkling the fake mustache on his upper lip. Manolo snorted. "Yeah, just like your grandma!" Maria slapped Joaquin on his back, causing his mustache to fall off. He set the wooden swords aside to grab the mustache. They all laughed, but Maria's and Manolo's fathers interrupted the moment. "Maria!" General Posada shouted, his voice echoing down the street. "Manolo!" Carlos called his son. Manolo and Maria rushed off, leaving Joaquin standing there alone, knowing that he didn't have a father to call for him.

"Phew! The mustache is fake you guys!" Peter announced with relief. And the other boys sighed with relief too. Peter suddenly spoke up in outrage.

"But seriously you guys? A mustache? The kid's barely a teenager, and he's already wearing a mustache, even if it was a fake. A mustache is the ultimate sigh of adulthood. Don't these kids know that their not gonna be kids forever? Do they not know what it means to be a kid? Heck I wouldn't be surprised right now if they had no idea what fun is!"

"I'm sure they do you saw them." Slightly said. As they watched them play in the graveyard together. "I'm talking about real fun. Fun that doesn't involve fake mustache, or love." Peter put his hand on his heart, lifted his right hand to the level of his eyes, and made the ultimate vow. "I swear by the everlasting youth that is Neverland. I will show these kids what their missing in being a kid, I will teach them the true meaning of childhood. I WILL BRING THEM TO NEVERLAND, AND GIVE THEM THE TIME OF THEIR LIVES. THIS I SWEAR!" With that, Peter flew out of the cave. And headed straight towards the second star, with Tinkerbell close behind, and the Lost Boys cheering him on. "Okay Tinkerbell! Take me to Mexico!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Peter Pan and the San Angel Children**

**Here is the second installment to the story, I'll upload the next chapter as soon as I can. But it'll take some time.**

**I own nothing, all property belongs to their respective owners.**

**Chapter 2: Peter arrives in Mexico**

Peter Pan, along with Tinkerbell flew straight towards the second star. Once they were through, Peter can see London overhead. Part of him wanted to stop by the Darling House, and see if Wendy, John, Michael were still talking about him. But the other part of him wanted to get to Mexico as quick as possible, but as usual, Peter rarely listens to his head. So without thinking, Peter headed off towards the Darling Home. Tinkerbell grabbed him by the ear and asked him what he was doing.

"Look, I know we're supposed to be going to Mexico. But I just want to see Wendy one more time." Tinkerbell huffed in response. "We won't stay long I promise, we won't even talk. I'll just peek through the window, Deal." Peter put his index finger out towards Tinkerbell for her to shake. She reluctantly shakes his finger with her tiny left hand. "Great! Let's go!" Peter flew off towards the Darling home, and landed right on the rooftop of a house across from Bloomsbury. There he can see the Darling Home, but the window of their room appeared to be dark, indicating that they were already asleep. Then suddenly, the window on the left suddenly opened. And there stood Wendy, dressed in her signature blue nightdress, and gazed out the window in a dreamy matter.

"So Wendy, how do you like your new room?" Said a man's voice from behind, apparently her father.

"It's wonderful!' Wendy exclaimed. "See George, I told you she'd love It." Said her mother. Wendy went back inside to finish the conversation with her parents. Peter could hardly believe his eyes, Wendy had finally moved out of the nursery, and into her own room. Wendy was growing up, which means no more stories, and no more coming back to the Darling Home. Peter was heartbroken, he got up and started to walk along the rooftops. For he felt no happiness in his soul, therefore he couldn't fly. Tinkerbell hated to see Peter like this, so she jingled in his ear.

"You're right, Tinkerbell. Wendy has made her decision, and so has her brothers. They are the past, and The San Angel Children are the future." Tinkerbell nodded her head in agreement. "Come on, we've wasted enough time." With that, Peter and Tinkerbell left London and flew across the Atlantic Ocean to San Angel, Mexico. It was dawn by the time they got there, Peter was surprised to see how festive and exotic Mexico looked from above. All the streets were still decorated from last night's parties, and white clay buildings' with red tile roofs could be seen for miles. He even saw ancient ruins along the way.

"This place is loco." Peter whispered to Tinkerbell. "I love it here!" Peter exclaimed as he did a backflip in the air, and rocketed himself into the clouds. From the sky, the clouds started to part, and he can see almost the whole desert from above. "So Tinkerbell, where do you think San Angel is?" he asked. Tinkerbell pointed north. "You gotta be kiddin' me! I'm supposed to go out there, in that barren wasteland?" Peter wasn't so sure he wanted to go out there. But Tinkerbell told him that's where the mirror told them to go.

"Ugh! Alright. But it better be out, I'd sure hate to get stuck out there." Peter decided to stay high in the sky, so to see the desert better. So far, all he could see was sand and cacti. "_How could anyone live in such a barren place_?" he thought to himself. He was just about to turn around, when he spotted a huge lake in the center of the desert. In the middle of the lake, there was a guitar-shaped island with two large structures on either side of it.

"Could this be San Angel?" Peter asked. Tinkerbell smiled and nodded her head.

"Finally!" Peter sighed with exhaustion. "I thought we'd never find this place." Peter swooped down, and land on top of the Church bell tower.

"Let's not announce ourselves, this bell tower looks like a great place to hide out until nightfall, then we can find those three kids." Peter told Tinkerbell as they surveyed the area. It was late afternoon, the town didn't look that very big, and they didn't see a whole lot of people.

"Uhh! You'd think we'd see a whole lot of people right now." He looked to Tinkerbell who just shrugged her shoulders in response. "Well let's just take advantage of the moment to find a rooftop to hide on while we look for three kids." Peter saw a building that looked to be a butcher shop. "Let's go there." He said. Peter and Tinkerbell left the bell tower to land on the butcher shop rooftop. "You see anything?" Peter asked. Still not a soul to be found, just then he heard laughter approaching.

Manolo, Maria, and Joaquin were running through town enjoying the day. "Tink there they are!" Peter exclaimed quietly. "Quick, let's get down." Peter got onto his stomach, and Tinkerbell followed suit. Suddenly, Maria heard a pig squeal. She stopped and spotted the most adorable little fellow locked behind the walls of a large corral. He looked at her with big pig eyes.

"You're so cute!" she exclaimed. A knife-sharpening sound made her turn. She noticed the butcher shop sign. Her eyes darted from the pig to the sign and back to the pig again.

"Oh no, not on my watch." Maria pulled out a sword and announced, "We have to free the animals!"

"Huh?" Manolo and Joaquin said at the same time. She gave them her best troublemaker grin. "Come on you guys, let's do this!"

"Hold on, Maria! Don't!" Joaquin wasn't sure. But Manolo was ready. "Yeah!" Maria lowered the sword on the corral lock, and with a crack the door swung open.

"Whoa! Tink did you see that? She totally busted all those animals out, without even thinking about the consequences. All she thought about were those animals." As he was saying those words, Maria jumped on the back of a large pig, and the stampede began. The butcher walked out, and saw that all of his livestock was gone.

"AHHHH! WHERE'S ALL MY MEAT?" He bellowed. Peter and Tinkerbell laughed as they flew off to see where the three amigos were going.

In the center of town General Posada was presiding over a military recruitment program. His trained soldiers were there to help. The townspeople gathered around in the public square to hear General Posada's speech. Carlos was watching the event along with father Domingo and several nuns.

Peter and Tinkerbell landed on another rooftop and saw everybody gathered in a big circle. "So this is where everybody is? Hmm… must be something big." Peter wondered.

"People of San Angel, please, I beg you!" The general said. "After the revolution, we need more volunteers to join this mighty brigade." The soldiers standing there were weak and pathetic. The General's face fell at the sight of his ragged troop, but he straightened his sombrero and finished his speech.

"Wow look at that guy, Tink!" Peter said pointing to General Posada. "He almost looks like Hook doesn't he?" Tinkerbell nodded in agreement. "I'd sure like to see him in combat." Peter said giggling. Tinkerbell giggled as well.

"Uh, you know a heroic brigade to protect us from Chakal." He unfurled a wanted poster with the picture of Chakal's menacing face. The townspeople shouted out in fright. No one volunteered to join General Posada's troop. Suddenly, the ground beneath them began to shake.

"Oh no, Chakal is here!" Ignacio exclaimed. Everybody screamed. But it was only the baby pig come hoppin' by. Everybody sighed with relief. But then a stampede of crazy animals came bursting through the square like the running of the bulls in Pamplona! Everybody screamed in terror. "Oh this is gonna be interesting!" Peter said to Tinkerbell, who was sitting cross-legged on his right shoulder.

"FREEEEEDOOOM!" Maria led the animals' escape, riding the back of a pig like a horse. Manolo, holding the pig's tail, was dragged behind, while Joaquin ran alongside, trying to keep up. Maria waved her small sword and cheered. The crowd panicked, and the general's soldiers instantly held up their hands in surrender.

"Maria! What have you done now?!" Her father bellowed. "Freedom is coming through!" Maria replied.

"Stop!" General Posada ordered. Just then Manolo lost his grip on the little tail. As he tumbled away, Joaquin tripped over him and they both crashed into the general, knocking him into the ground. The two boys kept flying through the air until they hit a fruit-stand. Fruit rolled everywhere, and in the chaos, Manolo's guitar was trampled. Peter and Tinkerbell watched with delight as the entire scene unfolded before them. They never would've imagined three little kids could wreck such havoc, and they were enjoying every minute of it.

"Oh no! It's that crazy warthog!" An old man shouted. Joaquin sat up and saw the warthog about to charge into the General. He leaped up, shouting, "Look out, General!" In a brave move, Joaquin knocked General Posada out of the way just in time. Joaquin was now in the warthog's path.

"What does that kid think he's doing?" Peter asked in shock. "He's gonna get hurt, or worse." Tinkerbell covered her eyes. The warthog slammed into him, sending Joaquin skidding on the ground for several feet.

To his surprise, he got up without a bruise or scratch. Joaquin noticed the glow of the old man's medal hidden under his vest and smiled. It worked. Peter looked on with amazement. "How did he do that?" Peter wondered, as Tinkerbell sighed with relief. One of the nuns, Sister Ana, was now in the warthog's path. "Oh dear!" She shouted.

Joaquin called to Manolo, "No retreat?" Manolo replied in turn, as they had done so many times before, "No surrender!" He grabbed a woman's red shawl and placed himself between the nun and the warthog. "Now what does 'that' kid think he's doing?" Peter exclaimed. Seeing Manolo jump in front of that warthog, and waving the woman's shawl. "Does he honestly think he can fight that animal?" he asked. Tinkerbell looked on with amazement.

"Toro, Toro." With a bullfighter's skill. Manolo swiftly deflected the hog. The townspeople began to cheer with shouts of _"Ole!"_

Carlos watched his son at work. "He has the gift," he said proudly to an old man standing nearby. The old man nodded as the fight between Manolo and the hog continued. Manolo dodged the warthog, and did a somersault over it's back.

"_Ole!" _The crowd shouted again. Carlos couldn't stop grinning. "Great form, mijo."

Manolo leaped off a soldier's shoulders, using the shawl to parachute in front of the doorway of a shop. He shook the red shawl at the angry warthog, calling, "Hyah!" The warthog charged at the Manolo. Manolo spun the shawl and teased the hog until finally, the warthog crashed into the shop. _"Ole!" _Shouted the townsfolk when they saw the warthog was stuck.

Now Peter and Tinkerbell were truly amazed. A young boy with that kind of talent and bravery deserves to have a special place in the land of eternal youth. Tinkerbell was also amazed by Manolo's skill, and was instantly attracted to him.

"That's my son!" Carlos said.

The old man smiled as the town hooted and hollered for Manolo. The rest of the animals ran away and escaped.

Sister Ana said, "Thank you, Manolo," while the nuns sang out, "Gracias!"

General Posada had been knocked unconscious when he fell. He opened his slowly. "Oh my," he said. "What did I miss?" Joaquin helped him up. "You okay, sir?"

General Posada put his arm around Joaquin. "You have saved my life." Manolo came rushing up, holding the baby pig Maria had seen earlier, And I—"

"Shhhhh." Quiet boy. I'm talking." General Posada cut him off. "But I—" Clearly the general hadn't seen Manolo's bullfight or how he had saved Sister Ana. "Quiet," the general ordered. Manolo looked down sadly. The town square was a mess. Small fires burned. Barrels and carts were knocked over. A pig was playing tug-of-war with a soldier over General Posada's sombrero, which was also on fire.

The general surveyed the devastation. "Whaaaa—?" That girl is in so much trouble." Maria peeked around the corner of a building. "Uh-oh."

"MAAAAAAARIAAAAAAA!" General Posada bellowed from the top of his lungs. Peter and Tinkerbell looked at each other. Riding her pig, wooden sword dragging on the ground, she approached him. "I'm sorry Papa, it's just that I—" She stopped as she noticed something broken on the ground.

"Manolo's guitar!" Maria gave an apologetic look to Manolo. "Maria! Her father's face was red with anger. "This rebellious nonsense ends now! You are going to become a proper lady."

"Why?" She asked. "Because I said so!" That was that. "I'm sending you to Spain. The sisters at the Convent of the Perpetual Flame of Purity will straighten you out!"

Manolo and Joaquin both exclaimed, "What?!" Peter and Tinkerbell gasped.

"But Papa—" Maria began to argue. "No, it is decided!" General Posada frowned at her. "Now go home!" Maria began crying and ran off with Manolo's guitar still in her hands.

"Did you hear that Tinkerbell?" Peter asked. Tinkerbell bobbed her head up and down, telling Peter pan that was a 'yes'. "He's going to send Maria away! We have to act fast if we want all three of them to go." Tinkerbell agreed. They continued to listen to the conversation.

General Posada turned to Joaquin and pointed to the statue of Joaquin's father, Captain Mondragon. "Joaquin, you are so much like you father. This town could use a new hero." He put his arm on Joaquin's shoulder. "Come, you are like the son I never had! My Boy, your father was like a brother to me."

As they walked away, the baby pig jumped out of Manolo's arms and stood by his side. The townswoman took back her shawl. "Man, that kid got a raw deal!" Peter said as he saw how little Manolo was appreciated. Tinkerbell crossed her arms in disappointed, she too was not happy about Manolo's lack of appreciation. Manolo tried to follow Maria, but his father stepped in front of him.

"_Epa!" _Where do you think you're going?" Carlos asked.

"He can't send Maria away!" Manolo said.

"Well, Fathers do what's best for their children. Come along." Manolo took one last long over his shoulder, but Maria was gone. He sighed and followed his father away from the square.

"So Tink, who should we follow? Maria, Manolo or Joaquin?" Tinkerbell didn't hesitate. She pointed in the direction of Manolo. "Are you sure?" Tinkerbell gave him a "are you serious" look. "Ok, ok, jeez, I should've known better than to question your decision." Peter and Tinkerbell flew off after Manolo and his father.

On the outskirts of town Carlos and Manolo stood on a high hill overlooking San Angel. The baby pig stayed close to Manolo's side. Looking out at the town's bullfighting ring, while Peter and Tinkerbell spied on them, from a rooftop of a building right next to them.

Carlos said, "Mijo, I saw how you fought that beast. You made our ancestors proud."

Manolo glanced at his father. "You think Maria was impressed?"

Carlos grinned. "Maria and every girl in town!" Manolo smiled and Carlos went on.

"People said I was the greatest bullfighter in our family's history. But, it is you, my son, who will be the greatest Sanchez ever! They will write songs about you!"

"And I will sing them!" Manolo said enthusiastically.

"Wait, what?" Carlos asked, confused.

"I will sing them?" Manolo echoed with less certainty.

"Son, music is not work fit for a Sanchez bullfighter."

"But I want to be a musician," Manolo protested.

"No," Carlos said. "You must focus. Your training begins at once. Your Grandpa Luis taught me when I was about you're about age."

"Wait, isn't that when that bull put you in a coma?"

"Ah, memories!" Carlos nodded. "My only son fighting angry, thousand-pound beasts! The family tradition continues."

"Yay," Manolo moaned as he and the baby pig set out towards home.

Back at the belltower, Peter and Tinkerbell were discussing the dilemmas the three amigos lives, they didn't know much about Joaquin's family. But they did see that he is incredibly brave, and invulnerable. "Perfect Lost Boy material wouldn't you say, Tink?" Tinkerbell nodded her head in agreement, then she jingled in Peter's ear.

"Yes I totally agree, I don't think Manolo gets enough credit for what he does." Then he had a thought. "Well we're just going to have to do something about that, don't we?" Tinkerbell gave Peter her signature mischievous smile. "You know, help the kid out, give him a little taste of freedom and fun, after all, isn't that what Neverland is all about?" Tinkerbell agreed enthusiastically.

"Oh! And let's not forget about poor Maria. And her hook-handed dad sending her away." Peter added. Tinkerbell just landed on his knee and nodded.

"In order to make this work, have to catch all three of them at the same time, and place. And convince them to come back to Neverland with us. But how?" Peter wondered. His chance came sooner than expected.

For that night, Maria was to leave to study abroad. The three amigos would be no more, or so you thought. Manolo and Joaquin came by General Posada's mansion to say farewell to Maria, while Peter looked on from the balcony out of view.

"Hola, senor!" Joaquin said as General Posada let them into his home, along with Manolo.

"Well, look at you Joaquin." General Posada said as he noticed Joaquin's little military outfit. "Don't you look all grown up!" With that, he turned on his heel, and said. "All right boys, Maria is up in her room, getting ready. I advise you boys to be out of there in 30 minutes." He walked away.

"Ahem!" Joaquin coughed. "What about Manolo?" Stating that Posada forgot to compliment Manolo's new look. "Huh? Oh yay, you look nice to, Manolo." He didn't even turn around to tell him that, which made Manolo very sad.

They entered Maria's room to find her sitting on her bed in sadness. She turn around to find Manolo and Joaquin standing sadly to the side of each other. Maria hurried over to her friends. "I'm going to miss you guys," she told the boys.

"We'll be here, waiting," Joaquin said.

"For as long as it takes," Manolo added. Maria hugged Joaquin, then turned to Manolo.

"Don't ever stop playing, okay?" She held him for a long embrace. Stepping back, she pointed a finger at Joaquin's chest. "And you, don't you ever stop fighting for what's right." Joaquin agreed. Peter was watching them, through the balcony glass doors.

Manolo handed Maria a box with holes punched in the top. "I got you a present, you should probably open it now."

Joaquin was stunned. "Wait a second, we were supposed to bring gifts?!" He hadn't brought anything. Maria gave Joaquin a small smile and opened Manolo's box. Inside was the adorable baby pig she rescued, all curled up and snoring softly.

"I named him Chuy. He'll look after you," Manolo said. Maria tenderly lifted the little pig out of the box and snuggled with it. "Oh, I remember you."

"I figured you needed a little part of town to go with you," Manolo told her. Maria was touched. "Thank you."

"Huh? You know Tink if I didn't know any better, I'd almost say that Manolo and Maria have feelings for one another." Tinkerbell went wide-eyed, then crossed her arms.

"Seriously, no one told me about bringing gifts," Joaquin groaned. Maria turned to him and asked, "Can you hold Chuy for me?" She then picked up a box of her own and handed it to Manolo. "This is to make up for breaking your guitar."

Manolo knelt to the floor and open the box. Inside was his guitar, completely repaired. On the side was engraved, '_ALWAYS PLAY FROM THE HEART'. _He couldn't believe it. He held the guitar close. "Thank you."

"I just wish there was someway for me to not ever leave you guys." Maria told her friends.

"Now's my chance." Peter said. "There is." He said as he burst through the balcony door to Maria's bedroom.

The three friends' eyes went wide.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Off to Neverland**

Peter stood there in the doorway, while the three amigos looked at him in shock. Young Chuy bleated in surprise and ran under the bed.

"Uh, Hi," said Manolo, unsure what to say.

"Who are you? Or rather what are you?" Joaquin asked.

"And what's with the green tights?" Manolo asked pointing to Peter's green tights.

"How did you get up to my balcony?" Maria asked in a demanding voice.

"My name's Peter Pan, and I flew up here to your balcony." The three friends looked to one another and laughed. "Oh yay, you flew up to my balcony, yeah right," Maria laughed.

"You offend reason, senor," Joaquin laughed. "Mm-hmm," Manolo giggled.

Peter Pan began to levitate off the floor, Manolo and Maria stopped laughing immediately, and stared in bewilderment as Peter hovered over the door.

"Gleeno." Manolo and Maria said in unison. Joaquin was still laughing, until Manolo poked his side with his elbow to make him stop and look. Joaquin stopped laughing and saw Peter hovering in the doorway.

"Aye Cahuenga! How are you doing that?" Asked Joaquin in surprise. Peter dropped back down to the ground. "That's a secret I'll share with you soon enough." Said Peter.

"Where did you come from, Peter? I don't think you're from around here." Asked Manolo.

"Of course not," said Peter. Then he pointed towards the night sky. "Second star to the right and then straight on till morning." Peter turned to see their questioning looks at him.

"They put that on the letters?" Maria asked. "Don't get any letters." Peter answered.

"But your parents get letters." Joaquin said. "Don't have parents." Replied Peter.

"You're an orphan?" Asked Joaquin. "Oh, we're so sorry, senor." Said Manolo sympathetically.

"So you're alone now?" Asked Maria. "No, not really. I live with the boys—The Lost Boys. They are well named."

"Who are they?" asked Maria. "And why do you call them 'The Lost Boys'?" Joaquin added.

"Are they forgotten?" Manolo asked. "No, their children who fall out of their prams when the nurse is not looking. If they are not claimed in seven days, they are sent to the Neverland." Peter answered.

"Are there girls too?" Maria asked. Peter gave her a boyish grin as he said. "Girls are much too clever to fall out of their prams." Maria blushed in return. Manolo and Joaquin saw this and they got jealous right away.

To break up the moment, Joaquin cleared his throat and asked. "So how old are you, Peter?"

"Quite young." Peter said as he put his hands behind his back, and walked around the room. The three amigos looked to one another. "Don't you know?" Maria asked.

"I ran away." Peter said. He stopped by Maria's dollhouse, he opened the front and saw three dolls. A mother doll, a father doll, and a little boy doll lying in a small bed with the mother and father doll surrounding him. ""One night, I heard my mother and father talking about of what I was to be when I became a man."

"So I ran away to Kensington Gardens and I found Tink."

"Tink?" They asked in unison. "Tinkerbell, she's my fairy."

Joaquin chuckled as he said "But there's no such thing as—" but before he could finish the sentence, Peter pinned Joaquin against the wall and covered his mouth.

"Joaquin," Manolo and Maria said in unison, thinking Peter is gonna hurt Joaquin. They rushed over to pull Peter away from him. "Don't say that. Everytime somebody says that, a fairy somewhere falls down dead."

"And I shall never find her if she's dead." Peter said as Maria and Manolo stood on either side of Joaquin. "Okay, you didn't have to hurt him." Manolo pointed out.

"You don't mean to tell me there's a fairy in this room." Maria asked.

"No, it's alright, I'm fine." Joaquin said. Manolo and Maria looked to Joaquin and saw something glowing underneath his single black bandolier. "What's that?" Manolo asked pointing Joaquin's medal. Joaquin put his hand over his medal.

"Nothing." He said. "It looks like some kind of medal." Said Maria.

"No, I don't have a medal." Joaquin retorted as he backed away from his friends, determined to keep the medal hidden. "But we just saw it." Manolo said.

"No you didn't," Joaquin was being stubborn. Maria reached toward him, and pulled the bandolier off, revealing the shiny green and black medal. "That is a medal." Maria stated.

"Where'd you get it?" Manolo asked as he took a closer look at it. Joaquin sighed in disappointment as his secret is out, and he has to tell his friends everything."

"The other night when I was at my father's grave, an old man appeared and asked for my father's bread. But I wouldn't give it to him for free, so he traded me this medal and he said it has special abilities. And it turns out he was right. When I faced the warthog, and it slammed into me, and I got up with not so much as a scratch."

"Does that medal give you immeasurable courage too?" Manolo asked crossing his arms.

"Yes. How did you know that?" Joaquin asked in amazement.

"It was just a lucky guess," Manolo shrugged.

"Oh, so that's how you survived that fight with the warthog." Peter said. The three amigos jumped in shock as they saw Peter hovering above them.

"Do you mind?" Joaquin asked in annoyance. "And you have yet to tell me how you can fly anyway."

"Yeah, how are you doing that, anyway?" Manolo added.

"Yeah, how can you fly?" Maria put in.

Just then the three amigos jumped in shock as Tinkerbell started to swarm all around them. They spun around each other as they said different things

"AHH! WHAT IS THAT?!" Maria screamed.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Manolo shouted.

"GET IT AWAY! GET IT AWAY!" Joaquin shouted.

"Stop! Stop it, Tink." Peter ordered as he tried to catch Tinkerbell with his hat. Peter flew all around Maria's bedroom, jumping off walls, swirling around the ceiling, and jumping off her bed.

"HEY, BE CAREFUL." Maria shouted "WHOA! WATCH MY STUFF!" Peter finally caught her in his hat.

"Salsa Fresca!" Joaquin exclaimed.

"Ooh, what in the world was that?" Manolo asked.

"Tinkerbell, don't know what got into her." Peter said holding out his hat to show to the three friends to see. They all looked inside to see Tinkerbell rubbing her head.

"Oh, look a firefly!" Manolo said.

"A pixie." Maria added.

"Amazing!" Joaquin exclaimed.

Tinkerbell flittered out of Peter's hat, and hovered in between Manolo and Joaquin, jingling with giddy. "What's the pixie doing?" Manolo asked. "Talking." Peter answered.

"What did she say?" Maria asked. Peter smiled and said "She says, Manolo and Joaquin are cute."

This made the two boys blush, Peter and Maria laughed as Manolo and Joaquin gave Tinkerbell crooked smiles. "Thank you, I think." Manolo skirmished. Tinkerbell landed on Joaquin's shoulder, and smiled coolly at him. Joaquin held his hand out for Tinkerbell to step on. Once she did, he handed her back to Peter. Flying boys, fairies, he's had enough of this craziness, and he just wanted it to end.

"Well Peter, it's been nice meeting you, but I gotta get home so mom could take me back to Mexico City with her." Joaquin said as he walked towards the door.

Manolo said. "Yeah, and I have to get home if I don't want to have to sit through another one of papa's lectures on 'curfews' again." Manolo went to join Joaquin at the door. "He's still giving you those lectures?" Joaquin asked. "Brother, don't even get me started." Manolo said.

"And I have to leave for Spain soon, and then I won't be back for 10 years." She told Peter. Manolo and Joaquin overheard this. "What?!" The two boys exclaimed. They did not know this.

"But that means, you'll be grown up when you return." Peter stated. Maria sniffled "Mmm-hmm".

"No! I won't have it." Peter declared. "Come on" he said as he flew towards the balcony doors, dragging Maria behind him. "HEY!" The two boys exclaimed, as they raced to grab hold of Maria's arm to stop Peter from abducting her. Maria gasped as she held her ground, but she and her friends were sliding across the floor. Either Peter Pan is stronger than he looks, or the floor was just that slippery.

"Bu… But where are we going?" She stuttered. "To Neverland." Peter answered, still dragging Maria with Manolo and Joaquin holding her arm.

"Huh? Neverland?" They answered in confusion as they tried to get Peter to stop.

"You'll never grow up there." Peter said, almost to the double doors to the balcony.

"But wait!" Maria exclaimed. Peter stopped, and let her go, and they took a couple of steps back. "What would father say?" Maria asked herself.

"Father? You mean that short, hook-handed, old man with the white mustache." Peter scoffed. Maria felt insulted.

"Hey! My father's the protector of this town. He's always done what's best for me." Maria defended.

"Yeah, that's what fathers are supposed to do." Joaquin said defending the general, Manolo didn't say a word. The general hadn't taken any notice to him. He didn't feel like standing up for someone who didn't appreciate him.

"That's what fathers are for? They're there to do what's best for you?" asked Peter in confusion.

Joaquin was puzzled. "You're kidding me, right?" Peter looked at them, and shrugged.

Joaquin looked to his friends, who looked to him with confusion. "He's kidding, right?" Joaquin asked his two friends. Peter stopped hovering and stood on the railing of Maria's balcony. Then something dawned on him.

"Peter, when exactly did you runaway from home?" Joaquin asked the mysterious flying boy. Peter looked away.

"I, I don't remember." Peter answered in an uncomfortable tone. Now Joaquin was truly annoyed. "What do you mean, you don't remember?" To him, it seemed like Peter was giving a lot of 'I don't knows' in his answers.

"I just don't, okay!" Peter shot back. Joaquin was about to argue with him on how he could possibly forget the last time he saw his parents. Until Manolo put a hand on his shoulder, looked at him and nodded, saying "Let me try to talk to him."

"Peter, how long have you been a kid?" Manolo asked. Anxious to hear his response. Peter turned and sat on the railing, with his back to them. He dropped his head, and said in a quiet voice. "Longer than I could even remember."

Now the three amigos were truly baffled. "Does that mean, you're immortal?" Maria asked in bewilderment. "No," Peter chuckled. "Being Immortal means you can never die, or be injured. And I have had injuries before, and yes I am very much alive."

Peter continued. "It's just that, I never wanted to be a grown up, so ever since I met Tinkerbell, who took me to Neverland. I've never hit puberty at all, so I never left."

"But why would you want to be a kid forever?" Joaquin asked in surprised.

"Because it's all I ever wanted." Peter answered truthfully.

"Doesn't bother you that you don't know anything about, what life would be like as an adult?" Joaquin asked, confused.

"Nope," Peter nodded. The three friends were speechless. After a few minutes, or so, Manolo thought of a question. "So you say this 'Neverland' is a place that stops children from growing up. Is it not?"

"Yes..I mean no…I mean… Ugh! Yes Neverland is a place where you can never grow up. That's why I've come to this place called 'Mexico'. To take you there."

"But, Peter, how do we get to Neverland?" Maria asked.

"Fly, of course."

"Fly?" asked the three friends in unison. "It's easy. You just think happy thoughts, and they lift you into the air." Peter explained.

"Any happy thought you can think of?" The three amigos asked in unison.

"Uh-huh!"

"Like candy on Halloween?" Maria asked. "Music. Dancing." Manolo added.

"Yep! Watch me now. Here I go." Peter said, and took off flying over the roof of Maria's house. "It's easier than pie."

"He can fly!" Maria said with amazement.

"He can fly?" Manolo added with excitement.

Joaquin was not impressed. "So he flies." Scoffed Joaquin, in a way that says 'so what else is new'. Then Peter flew back into Maria's bedroom, and hovered over her bed.

"Now you try." Said Peter as he held out his hand.

Joaquin wasn't about to play his game. "This is crazy! There's no way—" but before he could finish the sentence, Maria ran right up to her toybox chest, took Peter's hand, and climbed on saying, "I'll think I'm a Captain of an entire army, getting ready to fight the bandidos." Maria sighed. "With hundreds of soldiers at my beck and call."

Manolo came and joined her on the toy chest saying, "I'll think I'm a world-famous musician." He said enthusiastically. They all looked to Joaquin. He still didn't want to play this game, but if there was one thing Joaquin didn't like, it's being left out of the fun. So with a heavy sighed, he walked over to his friends, climbed on top of the chest between Manolo and Maria, and said.

"I'll think I'll be the greatest hero in all of Mexico." Everybody held hands.

"Okay, now everybody try, on the count of three." Peter said as he was getting ready to lift them in the air with him. They all started to count, "One, two, three," and with one big heave, Peter pulled them all off their feet. And before they knew it, they were hovering over Maria's bed.

"We can fly! We can fly!" They all cheered in unison. The three amigos were excited, but the feeling didn't last long.

"We can fly-aaaahhhh!" They screamed, and fell on Maria's bed. Joaquin on his stomach, Manolo on his back, and Maria on Manolo. Tinkerbell looked on, and laughed at their attempts to fly.

Joaquin sat up on his knees, "Wow, that was truly amazing." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"Aww.. It didn't work." Maria whined. She heard someone groan underneath her. It was Manolo. "Oh! Sorry Manolo, are you okay?" she asked as she sat up on her knees.

"Ohhh! My stomach." He groaned.

Peter was disappointed. "This won't do. What's the matter with you?" They looked up at him.

"All it takes is faith, and trust." Peter said scratching his head, then he had a thought. "Oh! And something I forgot. Dust!"

"Dust?" asked Maria and Joaquin in unison.

"Dust?" Manolo repeated. Peter found Tinkerbell over by the closet, and grabbed her gently by the wings.

"Yep. Just a little bit of pixie dust." He said as he sprinkled pixie dust over the three friends. Maria clasped her hands in delight, Manolo was shaking his locks to get the pixie dust out of his hair, and Joaquin held out his hand so pixie dust can land on it, and he grabbed a pinch of it with his two fingers, and examined it.

"Now, think of the happiest things. It's the same as having wings." As Peter said this, the three amigos started to fly again. Manolo was the first to float.

Then Maria jumped in the air, using her dress as wings. "Let's all try it just once more."

Then Joaquin, "Look we are rising off the floor!" Now he was getting excited. Joaquin turned to Peter. "So this is how you fly?" he asked. "Uh-huh!"

"Aye Cahuenga!" Manolo exclaimed as he did a cart wheel in the air.

"Oh my! We can fly!" Said Maria in an excited tone. "You can fly!" Peter repeated.

"We can fly!" The three amigos shouted in unison. Now was the time, Peter thought.

"Come away, Come away to Neverland." Peter said as he stood at the open balcony doors. The others were still doing tricks in midair, when Maria looked at Peter, a thought came to her head. "Oh. I can't leave my family." The two boys heard her words, and then they thought their own families. They all started to land back on their feet.

"Or mine." Said Manolo.

"Or mine." Added. Joaquin.

Peter thought of a way to convince them, by telling them all the things in Neverland. "There are mermaids." He said.

"Mermaids?" Maria asked.

"Indians." Peter added. "Indians?" The two boys asked in unison.

"Pirates." Added Peter. "Pirates?" The two boys asked in unison. The three friends looked to one another. "Nay." They shook their heads. Peter was surprised, that worked on the Darling children. But these kids were different. Peter had to think of something else. "But Neverland is a place where you never have to worry about adult matters, it's a place where you can be free to be forever."

"We know, and that place sounds like it could be a lot of fun, but we can't just leave our families behind, and forget them. Even it does mean "Immortality"." Manolo said.

Maria and Joaquin nodded their heads in agreement. Peter was getting frustrated, then he remembered something he'd seen early in the town square. With Maria and her father, and Manolo with his father. He saw how they were trying to control them. And he saw how they just wanted to be themselves.

"Oh I just remembered something else, something I forgot to mention about Neverland."

"Save it. There's nothing you can say that'll make us change our minds." Said Joaquin crossing his arms. Peter walked to stand beside Maria.

"I just want to say that Neverland is not only a place where you can never grow up, but it's also a place of freedom." He said. "Freedom?" asked Maria, now she was interested.

Peter continued. "Oh yes, freedom and it's a 'judge free' place. A place where you are free to be whoever you want to be, without being judged."

"Free to be whoever you want to be?" asked Manolo with interest. Peter put a hand on Manolo's shoulder. "Oh absolutely!" Peter answered. Then he put his arm mockingly around Joaquin's shoulders, and grinned a sneaky grin. "And you can be the greatest hero of all time. I'm sure that medal of yours will make you a greater hero than me."

"Really?" Joaquin asked, now he was interested. "A greater hero than you, huh?"

Peter smiled, his plan is working. "Oh, of course. With your invulnerability, I won't stand a chance." Now the three friends started to fly again. "Oh, freedom sweet freedom." Maria swooned.

"Let's go already!" Joaquin said excitedly as he strapped his bandolier back on over his medal.

"What are we doing here?!" Manolo exclaimed excitedly as he strapped his guitar over behind his back. "Well, come on, you guys, let's go! Off to Neverland!" Peter announced.

Joaquin shot out of Maria's room like a rocket, yelling, "Whoa-ho!"

Manolo followed suit, "Joaquin, wait for me!" he hollered. Tinkerbell decided she would follow Manolo and Joaquin.

Peter and Maria stood on the railing of the balcony watching the two boys take the lead. Peter floated in midair, and offered Maria his hand. Maria looked back, something inside her was still unsure about leaving. Peter started to whisper something in Maria's ear.

"Forget them, Maria. Forget them all. Come with me where you'll never, never have to worry about grown-up things again."

"Mariaaa… You ready to go yet?" Her father called from downstairs. Maria locked gazes with Peter, "Never is an awfully long time." She whispered. Maria and Peter smiled to one another. Maria thought heard footsteps coming down the halls, and what sounded like more than one person. But she wasn't paying any attention, for all her thoughts were about a life of freedom and fun."

General Posada, Carlos Sanchez, and Gertrude Mondragon entered Maria's room to find that they had vanished without a trace. All they found was a sad looking piglet.

Peter and Maria flew side-by-side to catch up to the two boys whooping and hollering into the night sky, with Tinkerbell swarming all around them. It seemed to them that Joaquin was wearing a sombrero. When they saw Peter and Maria from a bird's eye view, to see them flying on their backs facing up at them, they laughed. "About time you guys showed up!" Joaquin exclaimed.

"Yay, we were starting to think you ditched us." Manolo said, even though he was having too much fun to notice. "Say Joaquin, where did you get that sombrero?" Maria asked. Joaquin took of the sombrero, and started spinning it around like a top on his index finger.

"Oh, me and Manolo saw this dude performing tricks with his hat in front of his girlfriend. So when he tossed it up in the sky, I snatched it up before it came back down." Joaquin said.

"You should have seen the look on the guy's face when his sombrero didn't come down, classic." Manolo laughed. Maria didn't find this funny. "But I don't understand why you thought it was funny to—"

"Hey, where have you guys been anyway?" Manolo asked all of a sudden, cutting off Maria's sentence.

Maria shrugged "I don't know, I guess I thought about bringing Chuy along." Manolo was confused. "Why didn't you?"

Maria looked to Peter, "I guess I thought bringing Chuy, probably wouldn't be such a good idea." With that, Peter and Maria flew upwards toward the sky and settled on a cloud. Manolo and Joaquin stopped immediately, Tinkerbell rested on Manolo's shoulder, looking pretty annoyed.

"Did you notice Manolo? Ever since we met Peter, he's been flirting with Maria non-stop." Joaquin asked glaring at the duo. Manolo glared too. "You know what Joaquin, I think your right." He said. The two boys were now starting to take a distrust to Peter.

Joaquin whispered to Manolo. "We better keep a close watch on him." Manolo agreed. They sped up to join with them on the cloud.

Peter pointed to a huge star, with a smaller one to its right. "There it is, Maria. Second star to the right and straight on till morning." Peter grabbed Maria's hand, and she grabbed Manolo's, and he grabbed Joaquin's. And they all took off higher into the sky.

Suddenly, they found themselves in the solar system. They started to go off in different directions. Manolo was amazed. "Wow! We're in space!" he shouted with excitement.

Joaquin flew next to Peter, "So how is it that we can still breathe normal?" he asked. Peter glanced at him. "There are many things Pixie dust is capable of."

"What?" he asked with confusion.

"Now take hold of this, with both hands." He said holding out his ankle for Joaquin to grab. Joaquin was even more confused. "Why?" he asked.

"Just trust me." He answered. But Joaquin didn't trust him, after all, he's flirting with the girl he has a huge crush on. Nevertheless, he grabbed Peter's ankle with only one hand. And Peter started to fly faster. "Whoa!" He exclaimed, as he now used both hands this time.

"Pass it on!" Peter called. Joaquin looked back.

"Manny take hold of my ankle, pass it on." Joaquin called. Manolo looked back.

"Maria, take hold of my ankle." Maria grabbed it.

"Whatever happens, don't, let, GOOOO!" Peter yelled as flew with lightning speed. The others screamed, as everything around them flashed before their eyes, until finally.

They entered a dark, starry place that looked empty. Until Peter reached down, and showed them that there's water underneath them. They looked ahead and saw a strange shape in the distance. Until a bright light shown the distance… the sun. Now everything was clear. The strange shape is an island, and the water beneath them, was an ocean. The Island of Neverland.

"Neverland." Maria whispered.

"Viva Pantalones" Manolo and Joaquin exclaimed quietly.

Just off the coast of Neverland, and somewhere in Cannibal Cove. Sits the Jolly Roger ship, in the distance, the pirates are singing, "A Pirate's Life for Me". On the Jolly Roger, several pirates were doing their usual routes. Those who weren't doing their usual duties are either done with their work, or just being lazy cause the captain was nowhere around to give orders.

Off to one side of the boat, to where the entrance to the cook's cabin is. A few pirates were using there knives to play darts on the cook's cabin door. Which has a crudely drawn picture of Captain Hook on it. Shortly thereafter, Mr. Smee comes out of the cook's cabin door singing 'A Pirate's Life Me' carrying a tray with a kettle and cups.

"Good Morning, Shipmates." Smee asked with delight, he seemed to be in good spirits. But his shipmates were not, Bill Jukes grabs him by the shirt, and pulled it towards him so they were face-to-face.

"And what's good about it, Mr. Smee?" he sneered. Mr. Smee began to stumble back. Then Bonito grabbed him from behind. "Here we are, collecting barnacles on this miserable island." He said as he pointed a sword at his belly.

As soon as he lets him go, Mr. Smee stumbles forward, only to be met with a gun in his nose. Albino, a short stumpy pirate points the gun and says, "While his nibs plays ring- around-the-rosy with Peter Pan."

"Look out. It might go off." Mr. Smee says as he tries to get his nose free. But once it's free, he's once again at the mercy of his ruthless shipmates, as Mr. Starkey puts a lasso around his neck. "We ought to be tending to the business of looting ships." He sneered.

"Why, I've almost forgotten how to slit a throat." Cookson said as he slid knife along the rope around his neck, as if to actually slit his throat. Mr. Smee is set free once again.

"Better hop it." Alf Mason ordered as he threw little knifes at his feet. dodges them, "And tell the captain we wants to put to sea, see?" All the pirates start laughing as Mr. Smee makes his way to captain's quarters. In a dimly lit room, Captain Hook is scourging his bookshelf for a specific book.

"Blast it! Where is that gem book? I must know what are next heist should be. Or I shall never hear the end of it from my crew." He said as he looked on and on. Mr. Smee entered the room. "Good Morning, Captain." He said as he set the tray down on the desk.

"Not now Mr. Smee, Can't you see I'm trying to find my gem book." He said in a stressed tone. Mr. Smee looked up from his tray. "Oh, you mean you're big book of gems you keep in your desk, sir?" he asked. Captain Hook walked over to his desk and started looking around, until he opened the drawer to his right. And there it was, "_The Book of Gems" _A huge black leather book with a picture of a diamond on it. "Oh, here it is."

He sat down and opened the book to the book to page one.

_The Devil's Eye- A diamond that's twice the size of a normal diamond._

"No, we've searched for that already." He said as he flipped to page two.

_The Golden Scarab- a Pharaoh's best friend._

"Ugh! What a disaster that was." He sulked. He was remembering the time his crew went into the pyramids to grab 'The Golden Scarab.' Only to wound up in their booby traps while trying to escape. They would have had it, but Alf Mason was too scared to hold on to the Scarab, and lost it. So he flipped on to page three.

_The Quetzalcoatl Stone- an ancient stone meteor, found only in the pyramids of Mexico._

Now Captain Hook was mad. "THERE'S NO WAY I'M TRAVELING ALL THE WAY TO MEXICO TO FIND SOME STONE WITH NO MEANING!" he shouted.

"I need to find something that's closer to Neverland, something that will help me defeat Peter Pan once and for all, something so valuable, it's enough to lure him right to me. BUT WHAT?" He bellowed as he shoved the book off his desk, and onto the floor. As he began to walk away, Mr. Smee picked up the book. When it fell to the floor, it seemed to have landed on a current page that caught Mr. Smee's eye.

"Captain, how about this one?" he said pointing to a picture skull-shaped gem. Captain Hook didn't turn around. "What? What is it, Smee?" he asked with annoyance.

"It says, this is a gem called "_The Skull of Luck"_." He read. Captain Hook was puzzled, he had never heard of this gem before. "What Smee? What else does it say?" He asked with curiosity. Mr. Smee set the book down on the desk.

"It says, whoever possesses this gem will have luck undreamed of, and this gem possesses unlimited power."

"Unlimited Power" Captain Hook repeated. "Ohhh!, I like the sound of that." He swooned. He sat down at his desk, and took the book for a closer look.

"Bu-Bu-But Captain…We don't even know if such a gem exists." He stuttered.

"Oh it exists, Mr. Smee. And look, it says this gem can be found in a skull-shaped rock formation on Neverland. And what's the name of the skull-shaped rock formation we know and love?" Hook asked. Mr. Smee thought about it for a moment.

"Could it be Skull Rock, sir?" he asked. "Correct, Mr Smee. And are there any other skull-shaped rock formations in Neverland?" he asked.

"Not-Not that I know of, sir." He answered nervously. "PRECISELY!" Hook exclaimed with excitement as he stood up from his desk, knocking Mr. Smee on his back, looking up at his captain with surprise.

"Then that's our next mission." Hook said as he walked around Smee to where his coat hangs. "Mr. Smee, round up the crew, I've got an announcement to make." He ordered.

"Aye, Aye, Sir. Eh, round up crew!" Mr. Smee ran out of Captain's quarters to the main deck. "Everybody gather around the main deck, the captain has an important announcement to make." Mr. Smee blew his whistle several times, until all the pirates were gathered. Everywhere from the Mizzenmast, to the Foremast, to the Crew's Quarter, pirates were racing to the main deck to hear what the captain has to say.

Captain Hook emerges from the Captain's quarter, wearing his signature red suit. "Listen up, you swabs!" He bellowed. Eyes were on him now.

"I have just made an incredible discovery, for I have found a powerful weapon both precious and lethal." He said. His crew started to 'ooh and aah' at this news. They couldn't wait to find out what it is.

Captain Hook pulled out his gem book, and turn to the page where 'The Skull of Luck' was on. When he found it, he held the book high for his crew to see. "Behold, The Skull of Luck!" he exclaimed. The crew looked at the picture in amazement. The pirates started chattering.

"What's a skull of luck?" Oppenheimer spoke up from the crowd. The pirates all looked to him. "It's 'The Skull of Luck' you numbskull!" Captain Hook said as he knocked him on the head with his hook.

"It's a rare gem that possesses unlimited power, and it is said that whoever holds the gem of luck, will be given luck beyond anything undreamed of." The crew all looked to one another in both confusion and amazement. Captain Hook went on.

"Now I know what you all are thinking. Is there such a thing? And where on earth can we find it?" he said as he closed the book, and put it under his arm. "Well, according to the gem book." He said as he took out his sword, and pointed to the direction to where Skull Rock is.

"The gem is hidden somewhere in the dark bows of Skull Rock. So that's where we'll go. Mr. Yang, chart a course for Skull Rock." He ordered.

"Aye, Aye, Captain!" He answered, as he headed towards the wheel.

"Everyone else, get to your post!" He ordered. Everyone dispersed. Then somebody called from the crow's nest. "Peter Pan ahoy!"

"What! What? Where away?" Captain Hook called.

"Three points off the starboard bow!" Starboard called from the crow's nest.

"He's back!" The crew exclaimed all together. Hook looked through his telescope to see Peter Pan and the Three Amigos flying toward the island. "Swoggle me eyes! It is Pan! Headed this way with some more of those scurvy brats!"

"ALL HANDS ON DECK!" He bellowed. "LOOK ALIVE, YOU SWABS!" Mr. Smee handed Hook his pistol. "He's not getting away from me this time. Smee."

"Aye, Sir, not this time." Smee agreed. "Man the Long Tom, You Bilge Rats!" Hook ordered. "Double the powder, and shorten the fuse!"

"Shorten the powder, double the fuse!" Smee repeated. Hook looked through his telescope to see Peter and his new friends sitting on a cloud.

"A pretty sight, Mr. Smee. We'll pot'em like sitting ducks. All right, men!" he ordered.

"Range 42. Elevation 65. Three degrees west. Steady now! Steady!" Hook ordered. As Hook was giving orders, Smee was repeating them to the crew. Then Smee put his red cap over his face, and covered his ears with his thumbs.

High up in the sky, Peter was showing Maria, Manolo, and Joaquin Neverland. "Over there with the rainbow, that's Mermaid Lagoon. Oh, and over there, that's where the Indian Camp is." Peter said, pointing out the sights of Neverland. Manolo and Maria were impressed. "San Diego!" they exclaimed in excitement.

But Joaquin was not all impressed, "Eh, I seen better." Peter looked to Joaquin in annoyance. "What's it gonna take to impress this kid?" He asked Maria. She just shrugged her shoulders.

"What about that?" Manolo asked, pointing to a large pirate ship anchored in Cannibal Cove. Upon hearing this, Peter pulled out his own telescope, and looked down towards the pirate ship. Then he whispered to the others. "Let's take a closer look."

Peter got up, and started to do flips off the clouds. "Peter" Maria called after him. "Watch this." He said as he started to do front flips down the row of clouds. "Yahoo!" he shouted. And landed on the last cloud below.

Joaquin gave a scoffing snort. "Hah! Is that the best you can do? Check this out!"

"Joaquin!" Maria called after him. "Waa-hoo!" he exclaimed, as he started to do cart-wheels down the row of clouds, and landed right next to Peter. Then Joaquin's Sombrero flew off. "Whoa! My Hat!" He exclaimed. He and Peter watched it fly down towards the pirate ship, and it landed right on top of the Mainmast.

Manolo popped his fingers, and his neck, scoffing loudly. "Come on, what are you guys like three years old? This is how a man does tricks. Check it out!" He called.

"Wait! Manolo!" Maria called after him. Manolo jumped up in the air, and did a backward somersaults all the way down to the last cloud. And landed right on his feet.

"Cool!" Peter and Joaquin said at the same time. They applauded for him, as he took a bow. Then Manolo looked up to where Maria was still standing. "Come on Maria, it's your turn!" he called.

Peter pulled out his telescope for a closer look at the Jolly Roger, down below, Hook's men were getting ready to fire a cannonball right at them. "It's Hook!" he called.

"Wait, who the what's?" Joaquin asked in confusion. A cannonball came right at them.

"Cannonball! Look out guy's!" Peter called, pushing Manolo and Joaquin out of the way, but now the cannonball was coming right at Maria. The impact from the cannonball was so strong, it sent Maria flying backwards. "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" She screamed. As she did backflips, flying backwards into the clouds until she disappeared.

"MARIA!" The boys called. Manolo and Joaquin were about to go after her, until another cannonball was fired. Destroying the cloud the three boys were standing on. Peter Pan jumped clear, but Manolo and Joaquin went flying backwards off the cloud. They were now holding on to the cloud for dear life.

Down below on the Jolly Roger, Peter Pan can hear Hook and his men cheering with delight. As they were now at their mercy, but Peter Pan wasn't about to let Hook have the last laugh. "Tink, take Maria and the boys to the island. I'll stay here and draw Hook's fire." Then Peter flew down to where Manolo and Joaquin were still hanging.

"You guys go with Tink and find Maria, leave the rest to me." Peter said.

"Wait! What! Peter!" They called after him.

"Oh, Captain Hook!" He called as he flew towards the Jolly Roger.

"PAN!" Hook screamed. "Quickly now! Don't let him get away!" he ordered loudly.

"You can't catch me. Over here." He said as he flew around the ship.

"FIRE!" Hook ordered. The cannon was fired, but instead of hitting Peter Pan. The cannonball hit the mainmast, sending it to come crashing down on the ship. The crew watched in horror as the mainmast was about to fall on them, they scrambled to get out of the way.

"Timber!" Peter called as he flew towards the island and disappeared.

"DAMNATION!" Hook bellowed harshly. "Reload the cannon! Quickly!"

"Reload the cannon? But, cap'n, he is gone." Port argued. And for that, Hook pierced his belly with his hook, in return for argument. Then he turned to the rest of his crew.

"Any other contributions?" he asked. Seeing if anyone else wants to get jabbed by his hook. One-by-one, the crew members shook their heads. "Search the jungle! Bring me those children!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay, I've traveled from Florida to Georgia, all summer. So I haven't had the time to finish this story sooner. Not to mention I lost all my notes I had saved on my IPad, so that was a little bit of a delay. And I had a serious case of writers block. But here's the next chapter, hope you thought it was worth waiting for. I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can, but with College coming up, it's going to be a little difficult. Keep reading, and comment if you like, I'd like to hear back from you. I own nothing, all rights belong to their respective owners, as well as reference.**

**Chapter 4: Manolo and Joaquin meet the Lost Boys**

"Can you believe that guy?!" Manolo shouted in frustration.

"I knew that joker was no good the moment I first laid eyes on him." Joaquin said.

Tinkerbell was hovering above them, "Tinkerbell! Help us out here." Said Joaquin.

And so she did, by sprinkling a little bit more pixie dust on them. "All right, Manolo, just think happy thoughts, and it''ll help us fly." Said Joaquin. As they let go of the cloud they started to hover.

"Thanks, Tink, phew, that was close." Manolo sighed with relief. Tinkerbell rested on Manolo's shoulder, Joaquin glanced at him.

"Manny, are you shot?" He asked.

"I haven't checked yet! But there's something worser!" he said.

"Oh, what could be worse?" he exclaimed in frustration.

"We just lost Maria." He pointed out. The two boys looked toward the sky where Maria was last seen. And groaned in frustration. "Well, come on, we have to go find her." Joaquin declared.

"But, what about Peter?" Manolo asked. The two boys looked down on the half destroyed pirate ship, then looked at each other.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be ok." Joaquin said with not much concern.

"You're right." Manolo agreed. "Now where do we start to look?" he wondered. Tinkerbell suddenly started to buzz around their heads before pointing towards the island. "What is it, Tink?" Manolo asked. Tinkerbell jingled in Manolo's ear, "You think Maria is down there?" Tinkerbell nodded her head.

"But Manolo! Maria was shot up, not down." Joaquin pointed out.

"I know that, but Tinkerbell is all we got, as far as help is concerned." Then Manolo looked down towards the island. "As you can see, our flying everlasting youth guide is nowhere to be found." Tinkerbell flew up to Manolo's ear and started to jingle.

"Tinkerbell says she sure Maria is down there." Manolo said. Joaquin looked at his friend in disbelief. "You can actually understand what she's talking about?" He asked.

Tinkerbell hovered near Manolo's head, and put her hands on her hips. Manolo glanced at Joaquin, then back at Tinkerbell. "I don't know how to describe it, it's like she's sending messages into my head." He said. Tinkerbell nodded her head excitedly, then clapped her hands in delight.

"I was right?" Manolo asked in puzzlement when he saw Tinkerbell get all excited. Manolo held out his index finger for Tinkerbell land on, like he was holding a little bird. "You really are a talented fairy" Manolo said admiring Tinkerbell, She took a bow at Manolo.

"Oh Brother!" Joaquin crossed his arms in annoyance. Tinkerbell raced towards the island, as Joaquin and Manolo hovered side-by-side. "Hey do you really think she knows that Maria is down there?" Joaquin asked his friend. Manolo looked at his friend, and shrugged, "Do we really have a choice?" Manolo answered truthfully.

"Well?" Manolo asked. Joaquin thought for a moment. "Let's do this thing!" Joaquin declared as he cupped his left fist with his right hand. "Last one down there's a rotten churro!" Manolo teased as he raced down the clouds.

"Oh, we'll see about that!" Joaquin said as he raced after Manolo. The two boys swirled around each other, hoping to get ahead of the other one. At last, they caught up with Tinkerbell. "There you are! We were starting to think you ditched us." Manolo said to Tinkerbell. Tinkerbell jingled in flattery, then flew closer to Manolo's head.

Now Joaquin was truly annoyed, but kept silent. Joaquin and Manolo raced, Manolo getting a head start. By this time, Maria came speeding through the clouds. Still disheveled by the impact of the explosion of the cloud by the bomb. She wasn't hurt, but the impact sent her flying back into the sky at 30 mph. Afterward she became very dizzy and took some time to realize she was now way up in the sky. Maria could see Manolo and Joaquin racing toward the island. But she couldn't see Peter or Tinkerbell anywhere.

Maria raced after her friends, but she soon realized they were too far away to catch up. "Manolo! Joaquin!" Maria shouted, but they were still too far away to hear her. "Not so fast. Please you guys. I can't keep up with you."

Maria kept shouting but neither Manolo nor Joaquin heard her. Tinkerbell heard her, but she simply decided to ignore her, because she simply wanted only Manolo and Joaquin's company.

"Manolo! Joaquin! Hey! Wait for me!" Maria shouted again. But before she knew it, Manolo, Joaquin, and Tinkerbell disappeared into the jungle. Maria stopped, her friends were nowhere to be seen.

Maria felt very annoyed that her two best friends just simply ditched her, and left her alone. "Boys! Typical!" she muttered to herself. She decided to simply carry on, and find her friends herself. So she raced on into the jungle, into the very spot where Manolo, Joaquin, and Tinkerbell vanished.

On the Island of Neverland, The Lost Boys were out looking for Peter, half the pirates were looking for the Skull of Luck, while the other half was looking for the children. The redskins were out looking for the pirates, and the beasts were out looking for the redskins. They were going round and round the island, but they did not meet because all were going at the same rate.

The first to fall out of the moving circle was the boys. They flung themselves down on the turf, close to their new underground lair.

"I do wish Peter would come back," every one of them said nervously, except Slightly that is. "I am the only one who is not afraid of the pirates," Slightly bragged. "But I wish he would come back, so we can race again."

While they talked they heard a distant sound. It was a familiar sound, it was a sound they all feared, but they heard it, and it was the grim song:

"_Yo ho, yo ho, the pirate life,_

_The flag o'skull and bones,_

_A merry hour, a hempen rope,_

_And hey for Davy Jones._

_Avast belay, yo ho, heave to,_

_A-pirating we go,_

_And if we're parted by a shot_

_We're sure to meet below!"_

At once the lost boys scattered away, so quickly that Rabbits could not have disappeared more quickly.

They retreated to their new lair underground, it was a large underground cave, with seven different entrances. But the doors are hidden in plain sight, look closely above their lair, and you may notice that there are seven large trees, each with a hole in its hollow trunk as large as a boy. These are the seven entrances to the lair under the ground, for which Hook has been searching in vain these many moons.

The boys emerged from their new home, one-by-one they crept out, careful not to be spotted. Once they knew for sure the coast was clear, Slightly spoke first, "Phew that was close." He sighed with relief.

"How awful would it be, if Hook found our new home." Nibs whispered cautiously.

Since Hook gave Peter a bomb, disguised as a present. It blew up the only home they ever knew. Ever since that fateful day, they searched for a new hideout, all the while trying to evade the pirates pursuing them. Until at last, they found a new home, or actually it was Peter and Tinkerbell who discovered it. While Peter was out hunting, his foot tripped over a loose root in the ground.

And Peter slid down a narrow tunnel into a small cave underground. Peter looked all around him, the cave seemed dark at first, until Tinkerbell joined him in the cave, and lit up the cave. Now Peter can see the whole cave, it was huge with seven little entrances to claustrophobic spaces. "Perfecto" Peter thought to himself. "Say Tink, don't you think this space would make a fine hideout?" Tinkerbell happily agreed. "My thoughts exactly, come on, let's go get the boys." And Peter climbed out through the narrow tunnel he slid down from.

Now the Lost Boys crowded around each other looking for Peter. When they spotted something unusual flying through the air. "What is it?" Nibs asked.

"It's a large red and white bird." Slightly answered looking through the telescope. "Quit ugly, too." Slightly noted, for he had never seen anything like that.

Now the other boys were curious, they wanted a closer look, so they tried to take the telescope away from Slightly. "Give me it!" The Twins exclaimed. But Slightly held it firmly. "No! When Peter is away, I'm in charge!" Then Slightly held the telescope high above him. "I get to look through the telescope." Then he took another look into it.

"It's coming closer." He said. Just then, Tinkerbell appeared in the telescope, her pretty face up close in the lens. Slightly freaked out. "My God! I've gone blind!" He exclaimed in a panic voice, and started to spin around in circles. The other boys thought this was funny, they laughed and mimicked him.

Tinkerbell was swarming excitedly around them. "Hullo, Tink," cried the wondering boys.

"She's blinded me!" Exclaimed Slightly, still spinning around in a circle. Until Tinkerbell landed on his shoulder, and jingled in his ear. "Huh? What?" Slightly opened his eyes, "I can see it's a miracle!" he exclaimed excitedly. Tinkerbell looked annoyed.

"Here it comes!" cried Cubby, pointing to the Maria in the sky. The other boys looked up. "I see it!" Said Slightly, "me too!" The Twins said together.

Maria was now almost overhead, and they could hear her plaintive cries. "What do we do?" Cubby asked confused. "Peter will know what to do with it, once we shoot it down, and bring it to him." Slightly said. Tinkerbell looked up at the sky, and saw Maria flying overhead.

"_Oh No!" _Tinkerbell thought. _"Peter is going to think I made them shoot another girl down, I have to stop them." _Tinkerbell didn't want to get banished again, most of all, she want lose Peter's trust again.

Slightly and the other boys excitedly fitted their arrows to their bows. "Out of the way, Tink," Slightly shouted, and then he fired, and Maria fell out of the sky with an arrows in her skirt.

"_Oh No_!" Tinkerbell exclaimed to herself. _"Peter's gonna hate me, now!" _Tinkerbell flew off to find Peter. Before it was too late to explain.

Manolo and Joaquin can hear Maria's screams from a mile away. They could see she was about to fall on a huge boulder. And immediately rush to the rescue, and at the same time, caught Maria in their arms. Joaquin on the left and Manolo on the right. And landed safely on top of the huge boulder.

"Oh, Manolo, Joaquin, you guys saved my life." She said gratefully.

"Are you hurt, Maria?" Manolo asked as he set her down. "No, Manolo." Answered Maria.

"Good heavens, Maria, you might have been killed." Said Joaquin. Before Maria could answer, they could hear voices coming from the woods. From what the three amigos could tell, it sounded like a group of boys chattering. The three amigos stood there waiting for the voices to come out and show themselves.

It came as a shock when they did, from out of the woods came six boys dressed in animal costumes. The tallest one, (Slightly) was wearing a fox costume, the chubby one, (Cubby) was wearing a bear costume, two boys who look identical, (The Twins) were wearing raccoon costumes. One boy was wearing a Rabbit costume (Nibs), and another was wearing a skunk costume, (Tootles).

"Hey Pan, I got it with my skull buster!" Slightly exclaimed excitedly. "Ya did not! We did!" Argued Nibs, along with the Twins, and Tootles. Then Cubby jumped out in front of them. "No I did!" He bellowed. Then all at once, the boys all jumped one another into one big dog pile.

They rolled out of the bushes, and stopped right the bottom of the boulder the three amigos were standing on. The boys looked up in surprise, looking down on them were three Hispanic kids. The boys scrambled to get up off each other, so they could get a good look.

Slightly spoke first, "Well hello there," he said.

Manolo spoke up, but he didn't speak English. Instead he spoke his native language, "Hola, estas los ninos perdidos de Neverland?"

The Lost Boys were confused, then Maria spoke next, "What he means is, you must be the lost boys, that we heard about." She said.

"You've heard about us?" asked Slightly thoughtfully. That's when Maria looked down and noticed their bows, and then she realized.

"YOU WERE THE ONES WHO SHOT ME DOWN FROM THE SKY!" She exclaimed loudly, pointing a finger at them.

The boys were caught off guard at first, then they looked down at their bows.

"Oh, not again," Slightly said. Maria was very upset, and so were Manolo and Joaquin.

Slightly saw how upset they were, "Now I know you guys are upset, but let me explain." Said Slightly. But before he could continue, Joaquin jumped off the boulder, and charged toward the boys in anger.

"That's our friend you just shot out of the sky!" Joaquin said furiously.

"Yay, don't you know, you might have killed her?!" Manolo said.

"It's not our fault, we thought she was a bird." Slightly said carelessly.

"Do I look like a bird to you?!" Maria said indignantly. She held her skirt wide, it was still full of arrows. "Oh, look what you did to my skirt!" Complained Maria.

"Huh, doesn't look bad to me." Said Nibs carelessly. "Yay, kinda like a huge improvement." Said Cubby jokingly. All the Lost boys laughed. But Maria, Manolo, and Joaquin were furious. They glared at them as they laughed.

It was at this moment that they heard a strange sound coming from above. They heard Peter crow.

"Peter!" they cried, for it was always thus that he signaled his return.

Again came that ringing crow, and Peter dropped in front of them. "Greetings, boys," he cried, and mechanically they saluted, and then again was silence. He frowned.

"I am back," he said hotly, "why do you not cheer?"

They opened their mouths, but the cheers would not come.

"What's the matter?" He asked. "Oh Joaquin, I found your hat." He said, presenting Joaquin his sombrero.

Joaquin marched over to Peter, "first, it's called a sombrero, second I'll tell you what the matter is," he said, pointing at the Lost Boys accusingly. "You're so called 'lost boys' over shot Maria down, thinking she was a bird." Joaquin said looking over to Manolo helping Maria pick the arrows out of her skirt.

Peter was most surprised, he remembered a time like that when he brought Wendy to the Island. But that was due to Tinkerbell telling a fib to the boys. Peter thought hard about this, but couldn't understand it. Why would Tinkerbell lie to the boys again after what had happen before.

"I don't know for sure, but I think Tinkerbell told a fib to the boys." He told Joaquin.

Slightly heard this and he spoke first, "On the contrary Peter, Tinkerbell didn't tell us anything." Tinkerbell suddenly appeared, and jingled frantically in Peter's ear.

"So it is true, you didn't lie to the boys about Maria." He asked. Tinkerbell nodded yes knowing every bit of it was true.

Peter was relieved to know that Tinkerbell wasn't the culprit, but he still a little confused as to how come the boys mistaken Maria for a bird. Were they not looking through their telescope?

Peter looked over at Slightly who stood there sheepishly, along with the rest of the lost boys. Tinkerbell flew over to him, and started nagging to him. Although it sounded like she was jingling wildly to Maria and her friends.

Manolo whispered to Joaquin. "You know lately I've notice she's not very polite." He said, referring to Tinkerbell.

Joaquin whispered back. "Really, and I had supposed fairies to be charming."

"I know Tinkerbell you tried to warn me, Oh, how could I have thought that? Stupid. Sorry." He said. "So Peter, who did you run into on the way here?" he asked looking over at Peter Pan.

"Captain Hook," answered Peter, and his face became very stern as he said that hated word.

"Who is Hook?" Manolo asked confused. "Is he the one who fired that cannonball at us?"

"That's him," said Peter.

"What does he look like? Is he big?"

"He is not so big as he was."

"How do you mean?" asked Maria.

"I cut off a bit of him."

"You!"

"Yes, me," said Peter sharply.

"What do you mean 'you cut off a bit of him'?"

"I cut off his right hand."

"Then he can't fight now?"

"Quite the contrary Manolo, he has an iron hook instead of a right hand, and he claws with it."

"Claws!" exclaimed Maria.

"But you don't have to worry about him now, he's far away, and if he does show up, I'll be ready for him." Peter said with confidence as he pulled out his miniature sword.

Maria look at him in awe, while Manolo and Joaquin thought Peter was the craziest boy they ever met.

"Dude has a rich inner-fantasy life." Joaquin whispered to Manolo.

"I agree Joaquin, he's very cocky." He said, then he looked over to Maria.

"Don't you think he's cocky Maria?" Manolo asked. Maria was silent for a moment

"Yes, he is rather cocky," Maria admitted with regret. But Manolo and Joaquin didn't notice the regret in her voice.

"But really Peter, we must make sure that Hook and his men don't find our new hideout." Slightly suggested.

"Good point," Peter said. "Attention!" He ordered. And all the lost boys lined up single file. "Tinkerbell why don't you with the boys." Tinkerbell was cross, she wanted to stay with Peter, but she didn't want to disappoint Peter. So she reluctantly agreed.

"Aw, let's go huntin'!" Cubby said.

"Yay let's see the Indians!" The Twins said together.

Then Peter Pan flew up, and hovered in the trees "All right men! Go out and capture a few Indians." The Lost boys saluted.

"Joaquin, you be the leader." Joaquin heard this and he was most confused.

"Wait I'm doing what now?" Joaquin asked.

"Come on, Maria, I'll show you the island." He said to Maria.

Maria was thrilled to be exploring the Island with Peter, unaware that Manolo and Joaquin were indigent. "Coming Peter!" She exclaimed excitedly. She flew off to join Peter, but her two friends followed after her. And before she knew it Manolo and Joaquin were blocking her way.

"Hey! Hey! Whoa! Hold up, Maria!" They said. "Can we talk in private for a few?" Joaquin asked.

"Sure," Maria said uncertainly. He and Manolo led her high up in an old oak tree.

"We don't trust this guy, Maria." Manolo whispered. Maria was taken aback by their sudden concern.

"Well why not!" she said. "After everything he'd done for us."

"Look, I'll admit, he was nice enough to teach us how to fly, and the kid sure knows how to have fun and all. But…" Joaquin hesitated.

"But what, Joaquin, out with it." Maria demanded.

"I just don't want you to go off with him, alone." Joaquin said.

"You don't trust Peter, very well, you certainly trust me don't you?" Maria asked.

"Well…Yes." Manolo answered.

"Well then that should be enough. You guys go have fun with the Lost Boys and Tinkerbell." With that, Maria flew off to join Peter until she was stop again by Manolo, who asked her a difficult question.

"So that's it then, you're going to fly off with him, leaving your two best friends behind."

Maria stopped then hovered, she turned her head slowly, not all the way, and said. "For now, yes." Then without another word, she began to fly back towards Peter.

Maria didn't dare look back, she didn't see their faces, but she could tell they were very upset. And she couldn't help but feel a little guilty. Because of this feeling she was having trouble flying, and ran right into a tree branch.

"Oooofff" She exclaimed, "Happy thoughts," she reminded herself. But try as she might, all she could think was how mad Manolo and Joaquin was at her for ditching them.

So she simply decided to think about churros. And she was flying again. Soon she caught up with Peter.

"See you guys later!" He called to the lost boys. "Come on, Maria. I'll show you around." He said to Maria. With that, Peter took Maria by the hand, and led up and over the trees. Maria was astounded by the scenery. But she was even more thrilled to be seeing it with Peter.

Manolo and Joaquin were still fuming at Maria for ditching them, because of this, they were to upset set to fly properly. So they gently floated back down to the ground, to where the lost boys were. They could tell Manolo and Joaquin were not in a good mood.

"Uuhh… What's with them, eh?" Cubby asked.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out." Slightly said heading over to them.

He walked over to them. "Say, what's the matter?" He asked.

"Maria bailed on us." Manolo said bitterly.

"For some kid in green tights." Joaquin finished.

"Well, Peter Pan has always had a way with the ladies," Slightly said carelessly.

Manolo and Joaquin were confused, "what do you mean?" They said in unison.

"Well, uh, there was Tiger Lily," he said thoughtfully.

"And the Mermaids," Nibs joined in.

"And, uhhh…. Wendy I think," Cubby said.

Just then, Tinkerbell came into view. "And Tinkerbell, of course." The Twins said in unison.

Tinkerbell nodded her head snottily, "But I think, of all the ladies Peter Pan has flirt with. Tinkerbell will always be his favorite." Slightly said as Tinkerbell fluttered above them, looking proud of herself.

Then Manolo realized something, "so Maria is just another girl that Peter is flirting with?" He asked.

"Yes," The Lost Boys said in unison. This made Manolo and Joaquin feel a little better, despite them still being mad at the boys for mistaking Maria for a bird and shooting her down. They now realize that the boys can be a little fun, and they know Peter Pan all to well.

"Well come on, let's go hunt some pirates!" Slightly exclaimed, while the other boys led Manolo and Joaquin into the woods.

"All right men, we must be cautious. There are some nasty characters about." Slightly said as all the other boys withdrew their bows and arrows.

"What happens when the pirates find us?" Manolo asked worriedly.

"You mean when we find them," Slightly corrected. "If Hook discovers our new hideout, he'll gut us."

Manolo held his throat. "How dreadful!" he exclaimed.

"Oh we live for it!" Said Slightly confidently.

Manolo and Joaquin looked to one another, and smiled. They were starting to like The Lost Boys, then Manolo looked to Tinkerbell who was sitting his shoulder, and an idea came into his head. He whispered something to Joaquin, they were going to use Tinkerbell's fairy dust to fly above the island.

"Hey Joaquin, why don't you be the leader," Manolo said.

Joaquin was delighted, "I shall try to be worthy of my post."

"Hey listen up Boys!" Manolo called jumping on a rock.

All eyes were on him now. "I have an idea, we can cover more terrain, and sneak up on the pirates at the same time."

"How?!" Asked the lost boys in unison.

Manolo held out his hand and out popped Tinkerbell. "We'll use Tinkerbell's fairy dust."

"Good Idea, Manolo. Why didn't I think of it before." Slightly said.

Soon Tinkerbell had covered all the boys with pixie dust, and soon they were all floating up in the air.

"Let's go, everyone, and I got a perfect song to sing along the way." Manolo called.

"Let's hear it!" Shouted the boys.

_Go Flying Song_

_Sometimes it's nice to take some time out_

_Do what you really want to do_

_Just relax and let the world fly by you_

_Forget your worries_

_No need to hurry_

_Just sprinkle that fairy dust on and…_

As they were singing, they flew across the jungle, leapt through the trees, and swung on vines.

_Go Flying_

_Go Flying_

_It's a sunny old day and you're on your way_

_Gone Flying_

Down below, they could see seven deer's happily racing one another.

_Go Flying_

_Go Flying_

_It's a sunny old day and you're on your way_

_Why don't we all go flying?_

Manolo strummed his guitar as they flew through the air. And the other boys sang along.

_You fly sky high above the clouds_

_Waiting to see what you can find_

_Whatever life has to offer you_

_You know you'll take it _

_Stand up and face it_

_Smiling along the way_

_Go Flying_

_Go Flying_

_It's sunny old day and you're on your way_

_Gone Flying_

From up in the air they can see many birds, in many different colors.

_Go Flying_

_Go Flying_

_It's sunny old day and you're on your way_

_Why don't all go flying?_

_There's nothing better on a sunny day_

_When all your work is done_

_Sprinkle that fairy dust on your skin_

_Up Up and Away now you can fly_

Joaquin and Tinkerbell flew in front, and Manolo and the other boys circled each other.

_Go Flying_

_Go Flying_

_It's sunny old day and you're on your way_

_Gone flying_

Manolo, Joaquin, Tinkerbell, and the lost boys were now flying high above the island.

_Go Flying_

_Go Flying_

_It's a sunny old day and you're on your way_

_Why don't we all go flying?_

_It's a sunny old day and you're on your waaaaay!_

_GONE FLYING!_

Everybody was having the time of their lives.

"Hey look! It's the Indian Village!" Exclaimed Slgihtly.

"Where?" Asked Manolo. "Down there," said Nibs, pointing to smoke rising in the air.

"Let's go!" Shouted Slightly. All the lost boys cheered, and before Manolo and Joaquin knew it, they were racing down toward the forest near the Indian Village.

The two best friends were surprised, but quickly they recovered and started racing after them. They finally caught up with them, and Joaquin drew in front.

"Hey, hey, hey, hold up what's the rush?" Joaquin asked.

"Yay, I thought we were looking for pirates, not Indians." Said Manolo.

"Yay, we always like to sneak up on the Indians, and surprise them by capturing them." Explained Slightly.

"And then, we turn them loose." Finished Cubby.

"Turn them loose?" Joaquin repeated, "You mean this is only a game?"

"Sure, when we win, we turn them loose." Said Slightly.

"And win they win, they turn us loose." Said The Twins.

"Let's go get'em!" declared Cubby. The other boys chanted "Come on! We'll get'em!"

Once again, Joaquin got in front of them. "Senors, senors. First, we must plan our strategy."

"Uh, what's strategy?" asked Cubby. "A plan of attack." Explained Joaquin.

He began drawing a big circle in the dirt, "The initial phase is an encircling maneuver, thus!" As Joaquin was explaining his plan, Manolo wandered off into the woods.

For some reason, he couldn't take his mind off of Maria. He looked real hard at the writing on his new guitar, _I hope Maria's alright. _He thought. _I wonder what she and Peter are doing? _He scoffed loudly, _Knowing them they've probably gone somewhere romantic._

Manolo was in such deep thought, that he didn't notice a tomahawk coming right toward him. It hit the tree with a loud thud, missing Manolo's head by inches.

Manolo jumped, "What was that?!" He exclaimed. Then he looked up, and froze, he saw the tomahawk wedged in the tree trunk. He held his guitar out in front of him like a sword, and looked around frantically. "Who's there?"

No one replied, then Manolo saw something out of the corner of his eye. A couple of redskins. They carry tomahawks and knives.

The redskins disappear as they have come like shadows.

Manolo ran back to Joaquin, and the other boys as fast as he could, "Joaquin! Indians! Indians!"

Manolo saw Joaquin and the lost boys, all huddled together in a circle. And then Manolo saw the strangest sight of all- moving pine trees. Then he saw the hard cotton shoes underneath and he knew exactly what was happening.

The redskins were trying to sneak up on the boys. One tried to grab Manolo from behind, but he leapt up in the air, and swatted his guitar at him.

"Now remember, the Indian is cunning… But not intelligent." Joaquin said.

"Therefore we simply surround them and take them by surprise." Then Joaquin saw two huge arms coming out of a small pine tree, "Look Out!" He shouted. And tried to fly away, but two hands grabbed him by the ankles. Manolo saw Joaquin get grabbed by a redskin, and flew over to help.

"Manolo, help me!" He pleaded. Manolo grabbed Joaquin's hands and tugged with all his might, while all the other boys were scrambling about trying to escape the redskins.

With one big tug, Manolo pulled Joaquin out of the redskins grip. Together they flew into a high tree, along with Tinkerbell and hid there. They watched as the redskins rounded up all the lost boys together and tied them up like animals.

"Oh no, what have we done! We left the lost boys behind." Said Manolo.

"What do you think they're gonna do with them?" Asked Joaquin worriedly.

"I don't know," said Manolo, the two friends looked on as the redskins took the boys into the woods. "No doubt they're taking them back to their village." Said Joaquin thoughtfully.

"Aww man! We can't take the Indians on our own," said Manolo, "maybe we should go and find Peter and Maria." Manolo suggested.

"And tell them what? That we chickened-out because of a few Indians. Do you know what Maria will think of us?" Said Joaquin indignantly. "I mean, she fell all over Peter just because he can fly, and he was able to make us fly." Joaquin exclaimed.

Manolo knew that Joaquin was right. "You're right, if we're going to win Maria back, we're gonna have to do this ourselves." He said.

"We'll use stealth, with the right plan we can free the boys without the Indians seeing us, Okay." Joaquin said. Manolo nodded, then Tinkerbell fluttered between them.

That gave Manolo an idea, "Hey Joaquin, I have an idea, we'll use Tinkerbell's fairy dust."

"What? How?" asked Joaquin. "I'll distract them with my music, while you and Tink sprinkle the fairy dust on them, and once there all floating we fly away." Manolo explained.

Then he looked to Tinkerbell, "does that sound like a good plan, Tinkerbell?" he asked. Tinkerbell nodded her joyfully, then Manolo held out his palm for Tinkerbell to land, then he placed her up on his shoulder.

Joaquin lost patience, "I'm having a really hard time with the idea that you understand that fairies jingles." Manolo stopped and hovered for a second, then turned to Joaquin.

"And I don't understand why some old man just gave you a medal that make you invulnerable, but I believe in you anyway." Then he flew off with Tinkerbell.

Joaquin was taken aback, "Oh, well you got me there." He thought, and flew after them.

Manolo, Joaquin, and Tinkerbell arrived at the woods outside the Indian encampment.

Manolo had carried Tinker Bell part of the way, and his hands were still messy with the fairy dust.

Joaquin hid in some branches, and Manolo and Tinkerbell followed suit. "It's all right," Joaquin announced, emerging from his hiding place.

From their hiding place, they could see that the redskins have tied them up to some kind of pole-like statue with animals on it, and at the very top was an eagle with its wings spread out.

Then a big man with a big feathered hat, 'obviously the chief' walked towards them.

"How." He greeted in a deep voice. "How." The lost boys repeated.

"For many moons red man fight pale face lost boys." The Chief said.

"Yeah, we have," said the boys.

"Sometime you win. Sometime we win." Said The Chief.

"Okay, Chief. You win this time. Now turn us loose." Said Cubby.

"This time, no turn 'em loose. Where you hide Princess Tiger Lily?"

"Uh, Tiger Lily?" Asked Cubby.

"We ain't got your old princess." Said Slightly.

"Maybe, Captain Hook captured her like last time." Suggested Nibs.

"Yeah! That's it! Captain Hook has her." Said The Lost Boys.

"Heap big lie. If Tiger Lily not back by sunset, burn em' at stake." Said The Chief sternly.

"Remember the plan?" Joaquin asked, Manolo and Tinkerbell nodded. Tinkerbell hopped on Joaquin's shoulder, while Manolo went to the lowest branch.

_The Second Star to the Right Song_

_The second star to the right_

_Shines in the night for you_

_To tell you that the dreams you plan_

_Really can come true_

The redskins heard Manolo singing and came out to the woods watch him play.

_The second star to the right_

_Shines with a light so rare_

_And if it's Neverland you need _

_It's light will lead you there_

Manolo looked over to Joaquin and Tinkerbell who were tiptoeing quietly into the village. Joaquin twirled his fingers around, telling Manolo to keep going.

_Twinkle, twinkle little star_

_So we'll know where you are_

_Gleaming in the skies above_

_Lead us to the land_

_We dream of_

Joaquin made to the other boys, and now he was using one of the knives he stole from the redskins to free them. And Manolo had managed to get the entire village to watch. For a moment, Manolo felt like he really was the 'World's Best Musician'.

_And when our journey is through_

_Each time we say_

_Good Night_

_We'll thank the little star that shines_

_The second from the….right_

Manolo finished his song, and the Indians cheered for him. _This is fun. _He thought to himself. He didn't want to leave this place at all. But he saw that Joaquin succeeded in freeing the Lost Boys and are now hovering high above the village.

"MANOLO!" Joaquin called. "LET'S GET OF HERE!"

"Uh, Muchas Gracias, everyone. But now I must leave. [Laughs weakly] Adios Compadres!" Then he took off into the sky.

Down below, The redskins have seen what had just happened, and were mad. They wailed in anger, and The Chief ordered to shoot them down.

Manolo, Joaquin, and the Lost Boys dodged the arrows, until finally they were out of range. Manolo gave a relieved whistle. "Phew, that was close, we nearly got away."

Meanwhile, in Cannibal Cove, one pirate captain was pacing back and forth on a deck just below the mizzenmast.

"Blast It! Where is that gem?! If I can find the Skull of Luck I'd use it's power to get rid of Peter Pan once and for all, but where is it?" Said Hook, then he went over to his map that was sitting on a table next to the wheel.

"Mermaid Lagoon? No, we've searched that." He said, "we've combed Cannibal Cove."

Then he spotted the Indian encampment on the map. "Here! No. No, no, no, no! That's Indian Territory… But wait." Then he had a thought.

"Those redskins know this island better than I do me own ship. Ah… I wonder."

Just then, Mr. Smee came walking up the stairs with some wine and wine glasses. "Good Evening, Captain." He said.

"I've got it! Tiger Lily Smee!" Captain Hook exclaimed when he hooked Mr. Smee's shirt and dragged him over, so they were face-to-face.

[Stuttering] T..T..Tiger Lily, captain?"

"The Chief's daughter. She'll know where The Skull of Luck is hiding." Hook said.

[Stuttering] "B…B… But will she talk, captain?"

"Oh, a little persuasion might be in order." Said Hook, as he sat down at the table. "Now let me see. Boiling in oil? Keel hauling? Marooning?" Hook thought.

Then he heard one of his crew members singing 'A Pirate's life for me' very loud, and very annoying. And before he could finish the song, Hook pulled out his pistol, and merciless shot him dead. The poor dead pirate fell into the sea with a big splash.

Hook blew the smoke away from the mouth of his pistol, "now let me see, where was I?"

"Oh, dear, dear, dear, Captain Hook." Said Mr. Smee. "Shooting a man in the middle of his cadenza? It ain't good form you know."

"Good form, Mr. Smee?" Hook said thoughtfully. Then he flipped over the table angerily. "BLAST GOOD FORM! DID PAN SHOW GOOD FORM WHEN HE DID THIS TO ME?!" He yelled as he presented his hook hand.

"Why Capt. Cutting your hand off was only a childish prank, you might say." Mr. Smee said.

"Aye! But throwing it to the crocodile! That accursed beast like the taste of me so well, he's followed me ever since. Licking his chops for the rest of me." Hook sulked.

_Aye and I've heard this story a dozen times _thought Smee. "And he'd have had you by now, Captain. If he hadn't swallowed that alarm clock. But now when he's about, he warns ya, as ya might say with his tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock," but just as Mr. Smee saying 'tick-tock' that crocodile came swimming up to the ship, as Hook looked down in horror. As the blood-thirsty beast was rubbing his belly.

"SMEE? SMEE! Save me, Smee! Please, don't let get me. Smee!" Pleaded Hook.

Smee walked over to the edge, where he saw the crocodile. "Here now shame on ya. Upsettin' the poor captain." Smee continued. "There'll be no handouts today. Shoo now, shoo! Go on, go on, off with ya, I say, go away, go away, out of here."

The crocodile, seemingly disappointed, slithered back into the water. Hook peeked out from a curtain he was hiding behind. "Is he gone, Smee?"

"Aye, captain, all clear. Nothin' to worry about." Said Smee.

"Oh Smee, Oh Smee, I can't stand it any longer, I tell you I can't." Hook shivered as Smee led him to a chair. Just then, some of his men came back.

"Hey did you see that big crocodile?" Asked Mr. Starkey out loud. Hook jumped at the mere mention of crocodiles, having just seen one. Hook clung on to one of the railings in terror.

Mr. Smee looked over at Mr. Starkey, "What's the matter with ya?!" He exclaimed, "can't you see the poor captain's frightened enough as he is?"

Mr. Starkey looked over at Hook, "Uh, so sorry mate, but I just thought you wanted to know we've captured Tiger Lily." He said. Hook overheard this, got up, and looked over to where his men were holding a tied up, and rather cross Indian girl.

So he forgot he was scared, and remembered he wanted to find the 'Skull of Luck'.

"Well done, Mr. Starkey. You're already ahead of me for once." He said carelessly.

"Where are the others?" He asked.

"Uh, their still out trying to find those kids Pan brought here, Cap'n." Mr. Starkey answered.

"Let them keep searching," said Hook. "if they do find them, they know where to look for use."

"Mr. Yang, get ready to set sail, we're heading to the Black Castle." He ordered.

"Aye, aye, Captain." He replied.


End file.
